Various methods have been proposed to produce fluorinated carbon. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,620 to Palchan et al which is directed to a method for producing intercalation compounds of graphite which exhibit high conductivity. Graphite is reacted with fluorine in a sealed system under pressure, and in the presence of a catalytic amount of fluorine compound which itself can form an intercalation compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,624 to Nalewajek discloses a low temperature synthesis of carbon fluoride The process is prepared from a Group V-A pentahalogen intercalate and fluorine gas at temperatures at between 250.degree. C. and 300.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,661 to Hung discloses methods of preparing graphite fluoride fibers and graphite fluoride fiber polymer composite materials Graphite fluoride fibers are produced by contact reaction of bromine intercalated graphitized fibers and fluorine gas.